Togther at last
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: Just a random Chlex idea that came into my head.


**Diclaimer: I don't own smallville Wish I did though then Lex and Chloe would have been togther. Anyway Here is my first ever Chlex fic so enjoy. **

* * *

Lex sat looking out on to the beach, this villa had become his prison he needed for everyone in smallville to believe he was dead and gone. Oliver had believed he had killed Lex but Lex had been smart enough to see it coming and put one of his clones in his place so in a way yes Oliver did kill Lex but not the Lex he was after. Lex had only one regret he hadn't brought her with him, no he had to watch Queen try and seduce her even marry her whilst under some sort of spell he had never been so angry as he was when he found out, he destroyed the rather nice office he had here and had to wait for 2 days whilst it was fixed that meant two days without watching her without seeing her or hearing her and it nearly killed him. "Sir you have a visitor," Lex turned to see the one person he wanted to see the one person who could bring her to him "What is it I can do for you Mr. Luthor?" Lex smiled then "You can bring me Chloe Sullivan and make sure she loves me and never doubts that I don't want a repeat of Lana." With that the woman bowed and left.

* * *

Chloe was laying in bed next to her husband she hadn't slept in days not since they left smallville she was so worried about Clark and Lois and everyone else they left behind I mean if you told Chloe she was going to leave Tess in control of the watch tower knowing all the secrets and secret identities she had kept secret for so long she would have laughed in your face but now that is exactly what she had done. Olive sat up suddenly and walked out of their room towards the lounge curios Chloe followed and there stood in her lounge was a woman she had never seen before Chloe saw the woman's eye rake up and down her "Mrs. Queen I presume?" Chloe nodded she wondered who this woman was and what she wanted the woman smiled "Good I hated to take the wrong woman home to her husband" Chloe's eyes narrowed this woman was crazy Chloe's husband was sat on the sofa signing something Chloe took a closer look divorce papers "what the..." then Chloe felt the warmth spread through her she didn't love Oliver she loved Lex and always would and with that Chloe sat down and signed her divorce papers and her Marriage certificate to Lex Luthor. Chloe watched as Oliver went back to bed "Chloe pack your things we need to get you back to your husband he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Chloe stood and did as she was told, once she was done two men stepped in and picked up her bag whilst the woman took her hand "Lets get you to the helicopter Mrs. Luthor you must be dying to see your husband." Now the woman had said that Chloe hated every second she had to be apart from him Lex was her other half and she felt physical pain being away from him.

* * *

Lex answered the phone "Luthor." Then he heard the message he had wanted to hear all day Chloe was on her way home to him where she belonged Cassandra told him that she had even got Chloe to sign the marriage certificate which if Lex was honest he doubted that it would be that essay but it had been she even told Lex that whilst she was making Chloe fall in love with Lex there was already love there for him. He was now sat waiting as the helicopter landed once it had Lex made his way over to it "Sweet heart your here" taking Chloe's hand Lex helped her down "of course I am love." She said as she turned and kissed him he melted in to her then forgetting that he had this forced on her she was his wife now he could expect her to kiss him and love him for as long as they lived once they broke the kiss Lex turned to Cassandra "This will never be undone?" She shook her head "then you are free to go, tell them were you want to go and they will take you but if you try to undo this or you tell anyone about this you will pay very dearly now I have her I won't let her go." Lexes turned and lead his wife inside their home when they reached their room he showed Chloe her closet which he had filled with designer clothes and he turned to leave her so she could change for bed when she pulled him closer "oh no you don't I don't want you to leave me even for a second I love you too much for that" as she said it she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist "Then I never shall" Lex whispered into Chloe's neck and he kissed her there trailing kiss up her jaw until he reached her lips, which he had wait so long as to claim as his own which he did now his lips crushed hers with such love and such force it startled even himself. Lex lifted Chloe onto their bed and ran his hand slowly down one side of her body "I will never leave you Mrs. Luthor." He purred into her ear "Good "he heard her say as he felt her hand trace along the lines of his chest his lips found her skin again but it was more urgent this time he needed her and by the way she responded she needed him to. Lex soon found himself shirtless with Chloe leaving a trail of kisses down his chest his breath hitch as she neared the waist band of his trousers Lex pulled her face back up to his and kissed her again then he removed her top and trailed kisses down her front just as she had to him loving the way her breath caught when he got close to the waist band of her trousers as his had then he couldn't take any more he removed her trousers trailing kisses back up to her soft lips whilst he claimed her mouth again she made short work of his trousers leaving just their underwear as a barrier between them "Chloe, love I want us to have a baby." Lex knew that even if what Cassandra had done backfired Chloe would never leave him if she was pregnant, Chloe ran a hand down his face "Of course we should" then she pulled him to her once again claiming his mouth Lex's hands removed her bra and chucked it away they both removed the others last reaming piece of clothing and Lex took Chloe in his eye roaming every part of her body and he shivered she was all his Lex grabbed Chloe plunging right into her he was going to enjoy trying to get his wife pregnant, he pulled out of her and thrust back in hearing her moan which caused him to as well he heard her chant his name as he did this again and again he love the way his name sounded on her tongue he felt himself reaching his climax as he felt Chloe tighten around him "Chloe." He moaned her name as they both fell over the edge.


End file.
